


Glee Art Trading Cards

by Bethann



Series: Art Trading Cards  ACEO [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Illustrations, aceo, art trading cards, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethann/pseuds/Bethann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a story, but since art is allowed on this site, I thought someone might like to take a look!  Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glee Art Trading Cards

These are art trading cards. ACEO stands for art cards editions and originals. What makes them unique is that they are hand drawn by me with mechanical pencils on 2.5x3.5 inch cards (the size of a baseball card. I even put them in top loader baseball card sleeves to protect them 

These images are actual size!

 

 


End file.
